You Found Me
by Jatd4ever
Summary: All the years passed they have known each, they passed like seasons, having no idea that it would be that way. These season like years had been beneficial to Jane, improving her looks, and filling her out a bit. She was no longer a little girl, and she looked favorable in his eyes.(Jane/Dragon)
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

 **I just love odd pairings. Jane and her Dragon, can that work? They do seem to have the best relationship no matter how different they may be. This story might be weird, or maybe not if your used to this sort of thing but I hope you like it!**

* * *

The urge to interrupt him before he had finished was overwhelming, and the urge to tease her was extraordinary. "I bet you will be late"

"I bet you are wrong"

"We will see"

It was of no consequence when they were to leave, but Jane climbed on dragons back, determined to get everything done on time. Patrol was peaceful as usual and Jane was ready to head back, that is until Dragon took a nosedive for the cows. Grazing cows do not mind another human on their land, but the hard to miss Dragon they might. Their stoic faces stuck in a corpulent state of mind broke at the sight of Jane falling head first onto a pile of hay, her hair in a mess with straw. The disruption started a stampede, and they would have got to Jane if Dragon had not scooped her up in time.

When all the chaos was over, Jane received a brief scolding from the farmer, reminding her that it was not the first time such things had happened. In Dragon's opinion, short lives had a short lived sense of humor as well.

After giving her reassurance as well a apologies, Jane returned to her oversized lizard, clearly not the happiest. "I thought I told you to behave?"

Giving her a toothy smirk, he replied. "No Jane, I believe you said not to scare the farmer, you never mentioned the cows"

"You started a stampede!"

"I startled them which in turn started the stampede"

"Do you think this is funny?"

Her scrunched up face was really humorous, at least to Dragon. Her voice also had a slight change of tone, nothing hurtful, though it was adorable. Are you kidding? It was hilarious, you should have seen your face when..."

Attacking his tickle spot right under his neck, her anger dissolved with every burst of his laughter. Jane was good, she knew where his tickle spot was and he tried to pry her off, but he was powerless with every little dance of her fingers over the same ticklish spot. "Jane! Jane! Please no, that tickles"

"This is funny too"

"No...haha... Stop that!"

He tried to grab her but she was fast and agile. "Only if you promise to be good"

"Ha! Ha! Alright, I will!"

Jane really knew what to do is she wanted results. It was mid-morning, and it had not been long since they finished patrol or the whole farmer scaring and scolding, and Jane had to get back to the castle if she wanted to prove Gunther wrong. Dragon on the other hand was not ready to leave yet. All he really wanted to do was roll around and watch the cows while teasing Jane. Laying on his back, he looked at her, still getting over the affects being tickled. To Jane he was like an overgrown puppy, full of energy and always playful. "You can be really adorable when you try"

He seemed almost insulted by her comment. Passing his hand over his non-existent hair, he growled, followed by his personal opinion. "You mean tall, dark, and handsome"

The comment itself induced in Jane the familiar rolling of the eyes which normally followed his other similar comments. "Oh really? Well sir tall, dark, and handsome, are we leaving?"

Pawing the air, he whined. "Not yet, come on, come back and give me a belly scratch"

"I think not, we really should get going. I will not have Gunther get the better of me this time"

As many might not be aware, Dragon was a strong believer that when you offer services you should be paid back more generously and continually or it was not worth his time. "Forget about him. You owe me for taking me away from my cows"

"They are not your cows"

"Everything on this side if the valley is technically mine, I was here first. Please?"

Though his reasoning was not always applicable or of great importance, it was hard to resist when Dragon gave her the look.

"Oh, alright" She finally acquiesced

Dragon felt contented by the simple things in life such as belly scratches, heads of cabbage, and the sound of moo. The sun burnt brilliantly, warming up his every scale, and there she was right there straddled over him. If a similar set of circumstances were to befall on anyone but Dragon, then of course they would have deserved a roasting, for Jane was unofficially his short life. No, if he were a man then the unthinkable thoughts of which could not be repeated or described to innocent ears would have been thought of.

However, with her there laying on his belly, a strange set of thoughts found their way into his head. What would it be like to stand by her side? To be her size? To run his fingers through her hair, and what it might feel like. Of course he had claws so that was impossible. His heart became foolish, and thoughts began to race in his mind one after another, some good, some good with a side of Are-you-kidding-me-why-am-I-thinking-this thoughts. None of this escaped her notice, and the look in his eyes was a bit off. He looked a bit uneasy, but she had no idea what was going on in his head. She kept silent as not to rise further alarm.

"Forget about the belly scratch Jane" he said, hoping it would stop his madness. Her hair danced before his eyes as a gust of wind passed them without permission. Uninvited were the happy palpitations that skipped and jumped, choking him up and eating his words. All the years passed they have known each, they passed like seasons, having no idea that it would be that way. These season like years had been beneficial to Jane, improving her looks, and filling her out a bit. She was no longer a little girl, and she looked favorable in his eyes. "Since when have you been so pretty Jane?" he teased, a bit unaware of where his thoughts were going.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, is that it feels like just yesterday that you were shapeless like a twig"

Flicking him on the nose, she sat up, crossing her arms. "That is so mean"

Sliding off his belly, he playfully nudged her, still in a gleeful mood. "Come on Jane, I was not trying to offend you, I was just trying to prove a point"

"And what is that?"

Her pout made him want to pick her up, and hold her in his arms. The glare she flashed him made his heart do a flip flop and almost made him forget what he wanted to say. Leaning close, he could tell she was slowly forgiving him. Her eyes were like a mirror to her soul, reflecting what she was feeling. Letting out a hearty laugh, he nuzzled her. "I am not exactly sure what it is, but you really have changed Jane"

Back at the castle, Dragon napped peacefully while Jane rushed over to the courtyard with bow and arrow. With her eyes set on the target, nothing could stand in her way. However, any good day would not be complete without a Gunther to mess with it. Walking over cooly, he followed right beside her, smirking devilishly. "You almost missed target practice, again. Say Jane, what would Sir Theodore think if I told him?"

"I am a little busy at the moment"

"Of course you are, busy losing. Besides, your arrows will not hit anywhere near the target aligned like that"

With his eagerness to help when not needed, he really enjoyed pointing out her error. Guiding her arm and realigning her arrow properly, the smirk on his face said he was ready to tease or to insult, either one unwelcomed. "Do you not know that little girls should not be playing with dangerous beasts?"

"A beast has never been trouble to me, it is the vanity of beauty who is always getting in my way"

Taking up his bow, he shook off her remark but missed his target as well. "Bat bladders!"

"Perhaps I could have Dragon redirect the wind for you"

"Be quiet"

Dragon had heard enough, and by the look on Jane's face she looked a little out of spirits. When they messed with him it was one story, but when it came to Jane, no one messed with his short life.

"What did you say?" Retorted Dragon.

Flying down, he stood before Gunther, clawing at the ground. Flashing his teeth, he threatened Gunther. "You better watch your tongue short life, that is if you want to keep it"

"Dragon, you know he talks senselessly."

Dragon was seeing red, his wild side becoming apparent and he wanted to dig his claws into him but he did not know why. Why now when it was no different then other times? All he knew was that he was mad, and Gunther was there. "He was harassing you Jane, and it is about time I put an end it to"

Hugging his head, she pleaded, hoping to make him see reason. "No Dragon, this is not what I want"

Glaring at Gunther, he continued "Why should he be let off so easily?"

The touch of her fingers lightly touched his cheek, calming him a bit. Passing her hand over the curves of his face, she softened her eyes toward him. "If you do something you regret then you would be banished, and I would never be able to see you again. I care too much about you to see you do this"

Care, that was right she did care. She was the only one that ever did. His anger faded away, and he felt remorseful. "Jane I am so sorry, I have no idea what came over me"

Caressing his snout, she cooed. "Perhaps you should go and watch the cows for a while, it will make you feel better. Later we will go on patrol and we can talk about it if you like"

"Alright, whatever you say Jane"

Watching him fly off, Gunther asked her. "What came over him?"

"I am not sure, but no more taunts Gunther, at least not for today"

In the afternoon, after patrol they returned to Dragons favorite hill. She laid on his warm belly, looking up at the sky and telling him about her day. It really was not what she did during her day, but the sound of her made him smile. He made her laugh with his honest remarks and she laughed. The way she laughed had a tranquil affect on him and he wished it to keep going. He felt a fluttery sort of feeling, and desired to do what shortlives did. Was it so wrong to wonder if he could too? Nuzzling Jane, he gave her a certain look which made Jane ever more curious "What is the matter?" She asked

Picking up a flower, he smiled "Shortlives, they do these sort of things with the ones they like like right?"

"I think so"

Letting it go, it flew away in the wind. "Do you like that sort of thing? Receiving flowers and what not?"

"If someone were to give them to me then I would not decline them, but no one has ever really done that for me. Well, except Rake when there is a new type of bloom in his garden"

"If I gave you flowers, would you accept them?"

"Of course, but is something bothering you?"

Placing a claw over his chest to muffle the sound of his heart, he sighed."I just feel a bit tired I suppose"

"Why not go back early so you could get some sleep?"

"No, I will be alright for now"


	2. Chapter 2

***I do not own Jane and the Dragon**

A few days passed, and his thoughts kept getting worse. So to quiet them down he did something for her.

In the morning when she woke, there was a pile of flowers inside her room. "What in the world?"

Going up her steps that lead to the top of the tower, she pushed the small door open to find the roof covered in poppies. Blood red poppies were her favorite flowers, but they were hard to find. Kneeling down, she picked up a bunch that she planned on keeping in a vase. "Wherever you all came from, you are lovely."

After arranging them quite nicely, she returned to see poppies falling from the sky. Looking up, she saw Dragon carrying arm fulls of flowers. "What are you doing?" She asked

Landing softly, he pushed away the ones that he did not crush. "I thought you would like them"

"Well they are my favorite, but you did not have to do this. You must be tired after all that"

"Of course I do, someone around here has to appreciate you"

"I think it is a bit early to get sassy Dragon. I really do like them"

Hugging his head, she giggled "I really liked them"

Clutching his chest, he watched her face go from happy to worried. Letting out a pretentious laugh, he lied. "Must have been those cabbages from last night making a comeback"

As her worry dissolved, he suggested breakfast and she agreed. "It would be nice to get patrol done early and have enough time to relax. What did you have in mind for eating?"

"I know just the place"

A short ride later they were back to the very hill Jane hoped to avoid. "You better not scare the cows again"

"I promise not to scare the cows"

Picking the biggest and best apples he handed them to Jane. "Here you are"

"Did you do something you were not supposed to?"

"No"

The look on her face said she was still skeptical.

Laying at her feet, he sighed."I just wanted to do something nice for my favorite shortlife"

"You did not eat all the cabbages again did you?"

"No"

"Am I supposed to be worried?"

Closing his eyes, he chuckled."There is nothing to be worried about except for that cow that is looking our way"

"I think we should go back soon, I feel as though I am forgetting something"

Wrapping his tail around her, he smiled."You are forgetting to pay attention to me"

Crawling out of his grasp, she paced around trying to remember."No, I know there is something, if only I could remember."

The light poured in between the leaves of her shady place, boring the vision of the bold rider in the distance. Blocking out the sun light with his wings, his widened eyes and timid heart wanting their piece. "Jane, there was something I wanted to talk to you about"

"What is it?"

Clawing at the ground, his tail swayed back and forth nervously anxious. "If you... If you ever..."

Coming into he range of vision was Gunther galloping on horseback, looking for Jane. "Jane!"

"Over here!"

Riding up to where they were, he gave her the news "You are going to be late"

"What are you talking about?"

Avoiding eye contact with Dragon, he answered. "We have jousting practice this morning and we are about to be late"

"I cannot believe I almost forgot."

Offering a hand, he said. "Come on, I will take you back"

"That is my job" pointed out Dragon possessively

"Do not worry about it Dragon, I will ride back with Gunther."

"Alright"

Watching them ride away, he flew up to watch them until he was sure that it was jousting they were going to do. He felt envious and like someone had punched him in the heart, but that was nothing a half dozen wild cabbages could not fix.

Jousting practice was eventful since Sir Ivon got his lance stuck in dummy who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. After practice Gunther left with his father on business, and there was no sign of Dragon for most of the day, so Jane figured he was off playing somewhere. After lunch she grabbed her field tactics book and looked for a shady place to read.

When Dragon returned in the afternoon he walked around looking for Jane. Her sent was all up in the air, like a sweet perfume, and he knew she was nearby. Following the sound of her breath, he found her in the garden napping away. A book on battle tactics lied nearby, still open in the section of catapults.

She reminded him of one of those girls in the princess story books, except she was real. To wake a sleeping beauty, then all she needed was a kiss from a prince. Of course he would never do that, it would mean he would have to kiss her. However, the more he continued to look at her, the more it looked like a good idea. Leaning in closer, he could hear her soft breath going in and out. It was like poison listening to her breath, his heart ached the closer he got, and he was so close as to stealing a kiss.

They say if you stare at someone long enough then their eyes would open, and it just so happened they did. He felt his heart jump and he mentally reprimanded himself for thinking such things. Her eyes were clear like the kings jewels and as wide as the moon and he honestly thought that she was very pretty. She smiled as her eyes focused to recognition, and she reached out to touch him, "Dragon, have you been waiting long?" but he flinched. He was afraid it would burn, that his large heart would dry up to a crisp.

She thought little of it and sat up, stretching her arms and legs so that she would not cramp up. Her voice still laced with drowsiness was so adorable that he was afraid his tail would give away his excitement. Grabbing his tail, he smiled "Yes, I am afraid you are late"

"I was just studying, but I must had gotten tired and fallen asleep"

"I know, I was watching you" he felt ten times stupider right after he said it.

"It looks like I would have to skip dinner then to make up for lost time"

"Why not have Gunther go on patrol today and you and me go to my cave and study Dragon runes?"

"Gunther had business to do, so we still have to do it"

"As long as you and me are together Jane"

"That sounds like a champion idea"

Soaring through the sapphire blue skies, Dragon was feeling gleeful as though he were floating through air, though that is redundant considering he is a dragon. "No one flies higher then you and me Jane, no one"

Patrol was a breeze, and there was just enough daylight to look at her journal. "We know the runes for love, dragon, birth, home, death, and life, but what does this one mean?"

"It is right after life and love, but before birth."

Looking at the line of runes, he scratched his chin. "I can hardly make head or tails of thou Jane"

Joining ride beside him, he moved back a little giving her some space."In this order, all I can decipher is two dragons, love, and something about life and birth"

His longing glance escaped her notice, so he went on about his thoughts. "I think I understand, two dragons fell in love then they mated, giving birth to new life"

"That does make sense, should I mark it down as mating?"

"Yes"

"Dragon, are you like other animals which have a mating season"

Moving away he shielded his eyes from her curious gaze, afraid she would find out.."That is a bit personal Jane" he answered too quickly

"Sorry"

"I am not like other animals because I never never met anyone like me. Have you ever felt that way before? I think this set of runes is the story about my parents. Somehow, if I could decipher it then perhaps I would know where to find them. Jane I get worried sometimes, and I worry that you will forget me. And sometimes I am afraid of forgetting who I am, and who I have become. I like myself so much better when you are with me Jane, and I cannot lose that"

"Sometimes we forget things we do not want to remember. Forgetting is a way of life for anyone, but you never truly forget the ones you love no matter how old you become"

"If I had one wish, I would wish to never be alone"

"With me you never will be"

Pressing a kiss on his snout, his breath hitched. She had no idea what she was doing to him, but it was tearing away at him.

Dropping her off at the tower, he asked "No goodnight kiss?"

"Are you getting cheeky?"

"No, just it would be nice to know you care"

"Of course I do"

As she was going to kiss his cheek, he moved his head kissing her on the lips. She thought nothing of it, but he flew off into the night feeling happier then ever. Halfway to his cave he fell out of the sky, clutching to his chest. Falling onto a wheat field, he was thankful the wheat was harvested or he would have got a mouthful from Jane. The moon was huge that night, almost like her eyes. If the sky were an ocean, then he would swim in her eyes, so that only he would be in them.

In the morning, when she opened the door, she wished it would be a clear day so that she could look at the runes again. During the night she dreamed about flying on a could, and seeing dragon down below crying an ocean of tears and no matter how much she tried to reach him.

The the rain drops falling on her head said that her wishes would be unanswered. Jester then came running with some sort of different story about a farmer and his duck.

Dragon was not especially fond of rainy days, but the happy palpitations prevented him from sleeping in. He sped away to the castle, droplets of rain falling off his scales though the coldness touched deep down in his bones. Everyone except Dragon took shelter in the throne room, playing games or listening to stories waiting for it to clear up. Dragon took shelter under the canopy near the throne room entrance. Coming over with a slice of pumpkin pie, she knew it would never be enough for his monstrous appetite but it least it would a happy taste. "I brought this for you"

He took it willingly, soon forgetting he ever ate it. "Sorry about your plans Jane"

The pitter patter of the rain splashed about, like dancing water sprites. "I do not care much for the rain, it is much too wet in my opinion" he chuckled

"There is no rush, we can look at the runes another day"

"What if the rain clears up, do you want to go?"

"You know I would, that is if it stops"

Sure enough it did stop, but it started up again halfway to his cave. He sped up, and lighted a fire as soon as they got there so she would keep warm. Short lived sometimes looked as if their skin would shake off their bones from shivering too much, and of course that could not happen.

Walking over to to his pile of things, his searched through his treasure chest, pulled out a fur coat and placed over her shoulders. "I got this after the time your fingers went numb last winter."

"This must have been expensive"

"I only traded a few of my things for it"

"Like what?"

"Remember that bag of bones thief we found a few years back? Turns out his short sword was valuable. It was not like anyone was going to miss it, I mean he was already dead"

"Dragon"

"What?"f

"You might have sold a relic"

"I did it for you"

Passing her fingers over the soft fur, she felt truly thankful. Pressing a kiss on his snout, she whispered. "It is wonderful Dragon, I really appreciate it"

"Jane there is something I have been meaning to tell you..."

"I know what it is"

"You do?"

"You fell in the wheat field last night. The farmer came to the castle early this morning, but it seemed he was not completely displeased. Apparently you loosened up the earth so you saved him a bit of work"

"Oh"

"Is there something else you needed to tell me?"

"Nope, I think you hit it straight on the head."

The rain fell down harder and she thought she might have to stay the night. "That rain will not let up"

"Sorry Jane"

"That is alright, a little rain cannot hurt me"

Taking out her journal, she traced over the newly deciphered rune, wondering if she could truly understand. "I thought about what you said yesterday, and I feel the same. I never felt the inclination to marry and procreate like other girls. I guess we are the same in a way, just trying to find our place in this world"

"You... Just like me?"

"Like they say, we were cut from the same cloth. I guess that would make you and me like brother and sister"

"Except I am much more handsome, and look nothing like you"

"And you sing much better"

"And you are prettier"

"Thank you"

"Very very pretty"

"Thank you Dragon"

Picking her up, he rocked her in his arms, he smiled widely as he could. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever met, that is what I really wanted to tell you"

"That is really sweet of you"

Her shining bright eyes, were melting his heart, and he wanted to say it. Her sweet little smile made him change his mind, and he wondered what he was doing. "I should put you down now"

"That would be a good idea"

The thunder of his heart was pumping way too fast, so he clutched at his chest. He felt a little ill, could he blame it on the pie or on thy girl who stood before him?

She reached out to touch, but he moved away from her tender fingers that could keep his heart at bay. "What is the matter?" She asked a with hint of worry.

"I..I am not sure, it is a long story"

"Is there something you need to say?"

"How should I tell you?"

"You have been acting strangely lately, and sometimes you will not look me in the eyes and I need to know why"

"You would think it is stupid"

"Nothing you could say would be stupid. Go on, it is alright"

Opening his mouth, he felt that lump in his throat again, stealing away all his words. She could see the struggle in his eyes and decided it could wait. Caressing his snout, he nudged her in return as a sign of his affection. He could not tell her, not until it was time. But the way she looked at him made him feel full, full of all the affection he wished he could give. "Jane..I.."

Hugging his snout, she apologized. "I am sorry Dragon, if you do not want to tell me then I am sure you have good reason for it."

Pulling away, he confessed "You are all that I have, and you are the only thing worth giving up everything for. I am not eloquent Jane, I cannot come up with lovely verses to express what I need to say. But I will say it the only way I know how, I love you Jane. I always have, but it took me till now to realize it."

"What did you say?"

"I love you"


	3. Chapter 3

***I do but own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

His confession made his head light and fuzzy, sort of like the time he drank a barrel of cider by mistake. She was quiet for a moment, silently thinking, but her gaze softened. Hugging his head, she kissed the tip of his nose."That is so sweet of you Dragon"

The look on her face said enough. She did not understand, and her answer not satisfying enough. Nuzzling Jane, a tear fell upon her head, soaking her hair. "You do not understand Jane"

"What is the matter? You look so unhappy"

"Do you love me Jane?"

"Of course I do"

"Then will you stay with me?"

"Dragon why are you crying? I thought we were happy"

"Because you misunderstood, I love you Jane like how a short life man loves a beautiful woman."

It finally all made sense, why he was talking in circles and why he was depressed and all the flowers on the roof and all the kisses he approved of receiving. So, was it all a dream? Should she cry or should she scream? What did it all mean?

Pinching both her cheeks, she was definitely awake, so it really was as it seemed. Removing herself from his grip, she asked. "Who told you to feel this way?"

"No one did, it sort of just happened. It is partially your fault for being so pretty, and for always being around."

"How?"

"How could it not? I only see you, and I think about you a lot"

"I do not know what to say?"

"Say you love me"

"Dragon, you cannot... We cannot have a family, you are you and I am me"

"I thought it would not matter"

"Dragon, my loveable green newt, I care for you more deeply then anyone I have ever known, and it is not the matter of whether I would take your heart, but we cannot be together. Do you not remember that one day I will become dust while you will keep on living for many centuries to come?"

"It does not matter to me Jane"

Dropping the coat, she faced the cave entrance, away from his eyes. "It may not matter to you, but it certainly does to me"

As she walked off, Dragon wished he could take it back because he might have just ruined everything. He wanted to go right after her, but his feet felt glued to the ground. He started to cry, feeling terribly depressed. She could never like him, it was impossible now.

It was quite a ways from the castle, but it gave her some time to think. Halfway to the castle a shepherd offered to take her back, but she refused and ran the rest the way. The run was invigorating but it did not help that much, actually she partially felt regret. She had little idea what she was going to do or how she was going to treat Dragon when he returned. When she opened the door to her tower, she wished it was all a dream. The first thing that entered her field of vision was Jester who usually waiting for her. "Good day my lady knight"

Noticing her soaked clothes, he asked "What happened?"

Picking up her bedsheets, she wrapped herself in them. "You must forgive me for my unkempt appearance, but I am soaked as you can see. And I am afraid that I am not in the mood for jesting"

"Since when have you ever not been in the mood? Say, is Gunther raining on your parade?"

Rolling her eyes, she wrapped herself tighter to warm up. "No, this has nothing to do with Gunther. Actually it has to do with Dragon. Could you... Could you assist me with something?"

"Consider it done fair beanstalk, what do you need?"

"I need to you to explain to me how dragons fall in love?"

"You are jesting, yes?"

"No, I am not"

"First, why would you need to know, and second, what occurred to bring up such notions?"

In the best way she knew how, she explained the earlier events which promoted her questions, and honestly, Jester was stumped. "Well Jane, it is possible, though I am not completely sure, but I think you are Dragons first love. That or he is going through his bloom of youth and is in a state of confusion. If it is the first, I can respect him, if the second, then I feel pained for him."

"I do not think dragons have a bloom of youth period like people, but if either one is true then I do feel pained. How do I deal with him now?"

In a voice barely audible, he mumbled. "That is simple Jane, with the same way you deal with me"

"What?"

"Nothing. But you never told me how you felt about it? I mean, do you feel somewhat the same?"

"I am not sure actually. I never had those sort of feelings before so I lack the experience. Can you describe it to me, you know, the feelings of love?"

"I am afraid it is not that simple. It takes a different form in everyone's hearts, and it is not always apparent. I could describe it to you to the best of my knowledge, but I am afraid it may not be enough"

"Please go on, I really do need to know"

"Alright, but would a song suffice?"

"Of course"

 _"When a person falls in love_

 _It grows wings like a dove_

 _And flies to a lullaby spring_

 _The flowers and the trees_

 _The lovers and the bees_

 _Take on new meaning to thee_

 _Whenever you two kiss_

 _You are showered with sweet bliss_

 _And think of the most wonderful things_

 _Then when you two meet_

 _In the garden or the street_

 _You float there instead of using your feet_

 _Whatever you feel is amazing_

 _It is better then raising_

 _A little runaway lamb_

 _Like you and a shepherd_

 _You confide in each other_

 _And feed on a garden of trust_

 _If he is your other or she is lover_

 _Then you two must fly in the gust_

 _But whatever you are feeling_

 _Be it great or amazing_

 _It must be built on loyalty and trust"_

She smiled, no matter how odd the song was. Jester had a way of making the world look colorful. After she clapped, she gave her almost honest opinion. "Very pretty song, though you are right, I suppose I need to find out for myself"

"Well, you know I am always at your service"

Giving him a quick glance over, she had an idea, not the best but it was the only way she could think of. "Would you do me another favor?"

"And what may that be?"

Closing her eyes, she said. "I need you to kiss me"

"WHAT!" Followed by a small panic attack.

Finally the girl of his dreams was making a great request, and he wanted to do it. She silently waited, and he said nothing in return. Opening her eyes, she told him her reasoning. "If it is like you say they I should know upon a kiss"

"I have no experience so please forgive me"

He was frightfully nervous, but he went ahead, kissing her sweetly. It was odd for Jane, but she did not dislike it. When he parted, his face was as red as could be while Jane was unmoved "That was easier then I thought, but what is the matter? Your face is looks funny"

"Did it do anything for you?"

"I am not sure, but I will get back to you on that"

"You are not planning on doing what I think you are doing?"

"I need a second or perhaps several opinions."

"Jane this is a really bad idea and it is still raining"

Running out she took shelter in the warmth of Smithy's forge for a while. "I cannot believe you have to work on such a dreadful day."

"It is quiet"

"Can you help me with something?"

"What do you need?"

"You must not be too surprised"

Explaining the situation, leaving out the detail of kissing Jester, he was more or less unsure. "Jane are you sure you are not coming down with cold?"

"Please Smithy?"

Kneeling down to where she was sitting, he gave her a quick peck on the lips, turning a bright scarlet. He could not face Jane right after, but he apologized if it was not what she had hoped and went on with his work in the stables. Going through the armory, and up to Sir Theodore's quarters, she found him reading next to the candle light. "Good day Sir"

"Playing around in the rain I see"

"Not exactly, but I needed your assistance on something."

Giving him the story, again leaving out the details of kissing Jester and Smithy, she hoped he could help. Sir Theodore the model of propriety and honor was immediately against it. She continued on about her lack of experience and had hoped her mentor of all people could give her sound advice. "Do you have any thought as to what you are asking?"

"I do Sir"

Standing on her tippy toes, she held his face and received a very soft kiss. It was by far the best of the three. Thanking her mentor, she felt somewhat closer to the conclusion she was looking for. Looking for an alternative route to the garden, she found Gunther waiting in the the library looking out the window. "I thought you were on business?"

"I forgot my horse, but I thought it would better to go home tomorrow when the roads are more dry. So, what are you doing here? Playing in the rain?"

If it had to be anyone, she thought he would know. "Gunther, I know you would never do me a favor, but could you make an exception?"

"What are you talking about?"

Without even asking, she started to kiss him and he had no idea what to do with his arms. Kissing her back, he went with the flow and wrapping his arms around her, he deepened the kiss which was almost desperate in a way. Warm tears fell on her cheeks, and that was enough to wake her up. Pushing him away, he was stuck in a sort of daze, practically amazed that it all was not a dream.

Touching his mouth, he turned away, complaining aloud, feeling angry at himself. He fell for her tricks, and it was all his fault. "What have you done to me?"

"Gunther?"

She felt a bit remorseful considering that they were starting to get along. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he slapped it away. She was a confusing girl, one minute arguing, the other minute treating him like a human, but ultimately she was his only friend. No matter her reason, no matter the consequence, he had every right to feel furious. Wiping his eyes, he turned back to face her. "What were you doing to my face? Trying to suffocate me?"

"No, I was only kissing you"

Clenching his fists, he retorted "Do not say that. Do you know how absurd this is? You, me, in my face? Do you have any idea how ridiculous this is?"

"I apologize, but you kissed me back"

"I did not! Just... You better... Get out of here before I say anything else you might not want to hear"

Running out, he closed the window shutters, smiling to himself. Despite what Jane might have thought, she actually stole his first kiss, and his was the saddest in its own right.

Rake was in his vegetable garden, but she decided it was better not to know for Peppers sake. When she came back to her tower, Jester was sitting with his legs crossed on the floor, tuning his lute. Jane sank into her bed, feeling a pile of confusion, "Jester, I feel like I did something wrong. The whole kissing this was nice, pleasant even, but that was it"

"Did you try Dragons kiss?"

"No, I have not"

"Perhaps his kiss will not be a miss."

"But what if I had broken his trust? I said that it would not work"

"When your socks get a tear, what do you do?"

"You mend them"

"Exactly. Jane, the strongest relationships take time and effort, no one said it would be easy. If I was you Jane, then I would be honored if someone could love me that much. Do what you think is right Jane, and no matter what I will always be your friend"

"Thank you Jester, I think I know what I will do."

"And do not worry about the kissing bit, I will just tell everyone you were drunk and I played an awful joke on you"

"I am not sure the rumor of being a vulgar drunk is the best plan, but thank you anyway"

The sky was hazy, but the sunset peeked right behind the clouds. She walked past the hills, until she reached the land of moo as Dragon would call it. Picking up a dandelion, she made a wish before the seeds blew away in the wind. There was always something pretty about the freeness of the air. That was one thing they had in common was the love to live high in the skies. With him, she had some wonderfully stable times, and he was worth it. He was napping away under an apple tree, possibly in sweet dreams. Walking up to his sleeping figure, she hugged his head and apologized. "If life were a dream, then we would all live in a fools paradise"

"Listening to floppy hats songs are you?"

"Were you sleeping here while it was raining?"

"Oh yes, nothing like a good soak to ease the pain away"

If their sense of trust was broken, then she was determined to fix it. "Dragon, if you would just listen then I would be thankful. I am sorry, about everything. Even for a woman who is at the age of twenty years, I lack the experience in life to know what is love. You caught me off guard, and I must admit that I panicked. I never thought that anyone could feel that way about me. You would be even more surprised to know that I thought a kiss would tell me if I liked someone or not, or that my first kiss with Jester meant nothing at all. You are my most precious and loyal friend I ever had, and I feel that the greatest portion of my heart already belongs to you, and I owe you that much"

Opening his eyes, he moved away from her, yelling out in agony with great fire. "You and floppy hat?"

"And Gunther and Sir Theodore and Smithy, but that was it I swear"

"What do you expect from me Jane? Do you think I am happy? No, you have done a treacherous thing to me and I want you to take it back. I do not want obligatory affections, and how dare you stand there in front of me when you know that I am going through a dilemma here. You are in my head. and in front of my eyes, you are everywhere and I cannot think straight. I am going mad Jane, so I need you to go away, go away before I do something dangerous"

"No Dragon, I will not. I am a knight and you do not scare me"

"Well you should be! I could burn you to a crisp if my for heart burns too hotly."

"But you would never do that, I know you and your heart. I might not have known how much of me was in it, but I had never felt the way I do with anyone like how I do with you. You make me happy, and everyday is brighter because it has a piece of you in it"

"Jane, please say you will forgive me. I am sorry, and I am truly sorry for pushing my feelings on you when you were not ready. Last night I had a dream that you were not there and I felt afraid that you would be taken from me. I am monstrously jealous that I cannot stand beside you or hold in my arms without fearing I would crush you to death. I just want to hold and hug and squeeze you and..."

"And?"

Standing on his hind legs, he held her lightly in his arms and gave her the lightest hug she ever felt. "Why do I feel this way about you when I know it is impossible? I feel all fluttery when you look at me like you are doing right now. I think you are best thing that ever happened in my life"

Lifting her up closer to where he could really get s good look of her, he could see nothing but her tearful smile."Perhaps it is the same reason as to why I can never stop worrying about you. I want it to be you Dragon, I really wish it was you"

Standing on her tippy toes, he lifted her up closer " I do not think I can live with all this excitement" he chuckled

"Are you happy?'

"Almost"

"Would you be if I kissed you?"

"If you do that I am afraid I will die"

"I thought this was what you wanted"

"I do, but.."

Holding his face, she smiled at him with those pretty wide eyes of hers. "I want to"

He could feel the softness of her lips, and decided to kiss her too. Her heart was overwhelmed beyond belief, like lightning passing through her veins. Dragon felt a buzz, like flying through a lightening storm.

Then, with a glow of light coming from his heart, his body glowed. She was blinded by the light, and his body seemed to vanish, but she soon felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, and a long braid fall over her arm and down his back. When the glow faded, they landed safely on the ground and she let him go. Once she got a better look at him, she felt her heart race like it does when she ran through the fields.

His skin was tan like a foreigner, but his hair fair like snow. His red eyes still remained but they were softer and more tame. His scratchy scales became a green tunic, and the rest of him was fine. The oddest part of all was his pointed ears, but he smiled at her like they were acquainted. He was older than she had thought he would be, but he looked at her with a playful mischievousness and in her heart she knew. "Dragon? What happened to you? Or perhaps the better question is what are you?"

"I am what I did not remember, I am a fairy. In a time long ago, I was Drake, the fairy prince of Wyer. My father caught me looking at shortlives and thought that it was wrong to fall in love with a human so he turned me into a Dragon. I lost the one who I thought I loved and I had grown bitter and despised humans after centuries of watching shortlives and their vile and cruel acts. But all of that changed when I met you. You took me as I am and I fell in love with your kind heart. That is why I felt hurt earlier, because I thought you were going to turn me away just like everyone else. It was your love that released me from my curse as well as your soft lips upon mine"

"Do you mean to tell me that the Dragon I knew, is not the same as Drake which is you?"

"Dear heart, I am as I always was except without the dragon like appearance. I can turn into a dragon whenever I please, but I hope that will not change your regard for me"

"How am I going to break it to the princess? This would be her dream come true"

"What about you and me Jane?"

"It is such an honor to stand before a prince, if I would have known..."

"If you would have known then you would have treated me differently. Nothing has changed Jane, you are mine as well as the mountain"

"It had to be you I thought and this is what happened. Like I said, I lack experience, but I do not think I need it anymore. I love you Dragon"

"You will stay with me right?"

"Of course"

They felt a little shy as though they were meeting for the first time. It would take a little time to get reacquainted, but that was only the first of many beginnings. She stepped from side to side doing a little shuffle, every moment a little more nervous then before. There was nothing she could do to quiet down the sounds of her beating heart. It was all very new, just like tying up a shoe, and there was nothing she could do. Noticing her little struggle, he approached her kindly taking into account her youth. Lifting up her face, she looked at him with those wide eyes that he liked. Pressing upon her lips, sweetest little kiss to make her less afraid. Upon his cheek she found a kindness she never thought to seek. Then when he moved away, her heart could not be swayed that she truly loved him.

The rain that subsided began again in full force, having no idea when it will end. Looking beside him at the girl who set his heart aflame, he offered his hand thinking of a most champion idea ."Have you ever danced in the rain my dear?"

"I can honestly say I never have"

They danced around in circles, in the comfort of each other arms hoping it was not a dream. A tiny thought nagged him at the backmost of his thoughts, making him a bit melancholic."But what about the runes? What about my parents? Where do you think they are?"

"They are out there somewhere, I just know we can find them if we are together"

"You and me together till the end, sounds like a good idea to me"


End file.
